


Warrior

by futhorconde



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, aka the town's completely destroyed, bill... helps?, dip and mabes are 17-18 in this, dipper is a mess, i can't write sorry, i tried to write fluff and it turned into this, if you squint really hard you'll find the fluff and a bit of billdip, older!characters, probably not but okay, there's a song in this if you look, there's some things squeamish people shouldn't read, why do i always use these two warnings, with quite a bit of OOC might i add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futhorconde/pseuds/futhorconde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not everything lasts forever, Pine Tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, I want to thank partridge1 for beta reading this sucky thing. You are fabtabulous.  
> I also want to thank everyone who reads this. You guys are amazing <3

_The ground heaved and threw under their feet, support beams splintering. Growing in intensity, a blue light tore its way through the cracks in the floorboards. The cash register, along with every piece of merchandise on the shelves shattered to the ground, sending items shooting toward him. A bitter smell hit his nose, a smell which he soon realized was blood. Rushing toward the center of the room he froze, chest heaving, knuckles white from clutching his arms so tightly. A crack came from above him._

_Someone screamed for him to move, but he couldn't. Cold fear immobilized him, keeping him in place until a force slammed into his side, sending his body into the wall. Where he once stood, a sharp beam had impaled the floor, releasing the blue glow into the dark room. He shook violently, and the world trembled with him. Something warm trickled down his neck and into the back of his shirt._

_The same voice asked if he was okay. He didn't answer. Just continued to stare, horrified, at what was happening. Two warm hands grabbed his shoulders and shook- he remained still. Two more beams cracked, loosened, fell to the ground. A loud rumble came from outside._

_"We have to go now!" the voice prompted, pulling him up by his shoulders. Her brown eyes reflected the blue glow from underneath, alight with fear and determination. Leading him along, she ran to the exit of the shop, only to be pulled into her brother's arms just before half the ceiling crashed down._

_She was shaking almost as badly as the ground, mouth hanging open, staring at the blocked exit. The night sky stretched out above them, and the two turned tail and rushed deeper into the house. Their breaths rang out against the snapping of support beams and creaking of the falling structure. The metallic smell grew with every step._

_"There!" she pointed with her free hand. An opening in the crumbling structure revealed the dark surrounding woods, the trees cracking with every tremor in the ground. They were almost there, and the ground's shaking was getting worse._

_Then the ground heaved again._

_They were thrown up as a dome formed, separating the two behind a small hill. The bright light forced their eyes closed as they ran blindly, calling out for one another. Deafening whines from the structure accompanied their calls, alongside the whirring of the machine underground. Gravity lost hold, and everything lifted into the air before coming back down with unnatural force. The ceiling and walls weakened, and one last boom was heard before the entire structure collapsed._

_Above the rubble, a single shooting star soared before burning out._

-

Dipper woke with a sobbing gasp, nearly bashing his head against a wooden beam.

At first, nothing processed. He was breathing too quickly, head throbbing too loudly for him to think straight. His chest was a bundle of pain, and dark brown patches were scattered across his dusty orange shirt; cuts decorated any visible piece of skin. The blurred grey and brown surroundings melted together as he whipped his head back and forth, shrinking onto the wall behind him. Even the brunet's wide eyes were unfocused, unable to stare at anything for too long.

Until he saw blood.

The red liquid was darkening in the sunrise, splattered across the ruins he was sitting around. There was so much, more than the teen had ever seen before, and the iron smell made him gag. Using the rubble to push himself to his feet, Dipper staggered forward, tripping on shards of wood and other remains. What once was the Mystery Shack was now nothing more than a waste yard.

Swallowing a sob, he turned around; trees were grounded, only a few still standing, stripped of their leaves. Down in the valley, where Gravity Falls should have been, was nothing more than a dark mess of metal, wood, and concrete.

"No," Dipper moaned, backing up slowly. "No no no." He brought a hand up to his mouth, tears threatening to cascade down his face. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Dipper turned and ran.

Or he tried.

He'd only taken one step before his knees gave out, hitting the ground hard. Blood pooled around his head as he began to hyperventilate, chest burning with every breath. The left side of his face felt like someone had ripped it open and put hot metal on it. Slowly he pried his eyelids open- and screamed.

Beneath a particularly large pile of wood and metal, a small hand reached out. It was stained red, as was the torn pink sweater that was nearly melted into the pale skin. Tears stained his face and he tried to push himself away, only making it a few inches before retching. He was too weak to move, forced to stare at the hand, lying in his own vomit. The bitter taste of acid consumed his mouth, his throat burning from throwing up and sheer thirst.

"Looks like someone's in a bit of trouble."

Dipper closed his eyes, letting the high-pitched voice ring around him. It was familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Pine Tree?"

As the world spun around him, Dipper attempted rolling over, only to be stopped by a hand on his back. The pressure hurt, sending needles of pain up and down his back. A strangled gasp escaped him.

"Oh..." there was a sound like someone clicking their tongue. "You've lost a lot of blood, kid."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dipper tried to make the world stop spinning. His breaths were short and choppy, head pounding. "M-Mabel?" he managed to rasp, staring at the small hand a few feet away.

The hand on his back disappeared and was replaced with a sigh. "No, kid. She's not here."

A heavy weight came over him. "I-I c-could-d've sav-ved her," Dipper whispered, eyes fluttering shut and snapping open. He was so _tired_...

"Nothing lasts forever, Pine Tree," the echoing voice muttered. "Not even I can change that." Dipper's gaze slid down, where the pool of red was steadily increasing around his form. It stained his shirt and pants, and something metallic filled his mouth. _Why is there so much blood?_

Just when he was going to start asking, someone cleared their throat. "As a child, you would wait," the voice said slowly. "and watch from far away."

Going back to ask who the voice was and what they were doing, Dipper opened his mouth to speak, only to end up choking on the liquid pooling in his mouth. His chest and head felt numb.

"But you always knew that you'd be the one that worked while they all played," as the voice continued, Dipper closed his eyes. His breathing slowed. "In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme of all the things that you would change- but it was just a dream."

With every word, Dipper felt himself float farther away from the ringing voice. He hadn't figured out who it was yet, but his mind shut down before he could try.

"Here we are, don't turn away now," the voice continued, growing quieter. "we are the warriors that built this town. Here we are, don't turn away now."

Dipper tried to hold on, but the voice's owner slipped through his fingers.

"We are the warriors that built this town," the voice watched as the teen's breathing slowed to almost a complete stop. As Dipper lost consciousness, he could've seen a golden glow from the corner of his eye, but he wasn't sure.

With a final sigh, Dipper let go.

"From dust."

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this was my first attempt at breaking my gore-writing habits for some fluff but... that didn't happen. Not to mention this is NOT my best work (akaithinkitsucksass).  
> Not to mention this was my first post on A03 that was over 1,000 words. Whoop!  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I will definitely put it to use in my two upcoming multi-chapter fanfictions. This was a warm-up of sorts.  
> Thank you for reading! You are greatly appreciated.  
> My Tumblr is www.futhorconde.tumblr.com  
> ~Max


End file.
